Mi gato
by Yari Cullen Kuroo
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro tiene buenas razones para pensar que su novio, Kemma, es el que más se parece a un gato de todos los jugadores de Nekoma, aquí hay algunas. KuroxKen, TsukixYama. Light Yaoi, un poco de OOC.
1. Solitario

**_Bueno, aquí estoy con otro fic de Haikyuu, pero de mi otra pareja favorita KuroKen 3 no puedo evitarlo, amo a este par de Nekoma xD En esta ocasión sera un Three-shoot (Por ahora al menos), sobre porque Kuroo (Y yo xD) ve a Kemma como el miembro de Nekoma que mas se parece a un gato, espero que les guste!_**

 ** _Advertencias: Yaoi, tal vez haya un poco de OOC._**

 ** _Pairin: Kuroo y Kemma, Yamaguchi y Tsuki *.*_**

* * *

 **1\. Solitario.**

 _Kuroo Tetsuro no podía dejar de comparar a su novio con un gato, de hecho todo el mundo comparaba a los miembros de Nekoma con un gato, por algo el diminutivo del nombre de su escuela, los Nekos, es decir, los gatos; a nadie le molestaba e incluso Kuroo debía admitir que muchos de compañeros de equipo tenían algún rasgo gatuno en ellos, ya sea la agilidad o elegancia con la que se movían en la cancha, o incluso algunos compartían rasgos físicos con sus contrapartes animales, como él mismo._

 _Por lo que era inevitable para él comparar a su novio, el armador de Nekoma, con dicho animal y es que para Kuroo, Kemma era el que mas se parecía a un gato de todos los miembros de su equipo._

 _Y tenía sus buenas razones para pensar eso._

Conversando con su más reciente amigo, Tsukishima, Kuroo enumeró sus razones:

—Primera razón de porque creo que Kemma es el miembro más gatuno del equipo— Kuroo levantó un dedo hacia Tsukishima, quien levantó una de su cejas.

—Esto será interesante— Murmuró para sí.

—Es un solitario.

—Eso se da por sentado Kuroo... pero seguiré tu juego, explica.

—Si llego a faltar un día a una cita, él deja de hablarme por tres.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues, que si no fuera por mí, serían muchos más días, una vez, llegó a dejar de hablarme por una semana—Agregó incrédulo—, hasta que llegué arrastrándome y con un nuevo videojuego.

—¿Kuroo Tetsuro arrastrándose?— Se burló Tsuki.

—Solo por Kemma —se defendió rápidamente el capitán de Nekoma—, además, el vive en su propio mundo, como ya lo has notado.

Tsukishima le dio una mirada que le decía a Kuroo que no era necesario decirlo, ya que el mencionado estaba sentado con ellos, justo a un lado de Kuroo, jugando con su consola de videojuegos, no había dicho nada desde que llegaron al café, aparte de saludar a Tsukishima, ya tenían una hora allí, antes de llegar al actual tema de conversación.

Kemma llevaba ya dos malteadas de vainilla, que Kuroo le había pedido, el capitán se las había colocado al frente del armador, entre sus brazos y sin que le interrumpiera la vista de su PSP, Kemma jugaba y de vez en cuando bebía de su malteada gracias a la pajilla que Kuroo le había pedido.

Kuroo le dio una mirada divertida a Tsuki y otra a su novio, la cual estaba llena de tanto amor que el rubio sintió deseos de que su propio novio, Yamaguchi, estuviera a su lado, sólo para poder tomarle de la mano y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, tanto así era el amor que transmitía el capitán de Nekoma, porque Tsukishima no era un chico de demostrar afecto en público.

—Me refiero a que, vive bajo sus propias reglas ¿sabes? lo adoro por eso pero...—agregó en voz baja, sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo— hay veces en las que me pregunto, si soy una molestia para él o si lo he forzado a estar conmigo.

La duda y el miedo saliendo de la voz de Kuroo hizo que Tsukishima lo viera completamente sorprendido, sus ojos saltando del capitán, quien desvió su mirada a la ventana, hacia el armador, el cuál seguía jugando como si no estuvieran hablando de él, la boca de rubio estaba abierta de par en par, no tenía idea de que responder a eso.

—Mmm...

Pero entonces Kemma se levantó del asiento, sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su PSP, pateó a Kuroo en su pierna, haciendo que el pelinegro lo observara sorprendido y antes de que Kuroo pudiera decir algo, Kemma se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, aun mirando su PSP.

—Eres la persona más importante para mí, Kuroo.

Y entonces volvió a sentarse y siguió jugando como si no acabara de darle un beso en público, como si no acabara de sacudir el mundo de Kuroo con aquellas palabras, ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro de su novio y la vergüenza de Tsukishima por haber presenciado dicho acto.

Kuroo y Tsukishima intercambiaron una mirada, el shock y vergüenza por la actuación de Kemma reflejados en ambos, aunque Kuroo estaba sonriendo, todos sus miedos disipados ante aquella demostración de afecto.

—Yyyy por eso creo que es como un gato, él simplemente hace lo que quiere —Kuroo pidió otra malteada para Kemma.

—Y a ti te encanta.

—Por supuesto—Respondió aunque no era una pregunta, con otra mirada amorosa a Kemma, Kuroo sonrió, tanto que hacia que las sonrisas de Hinata fueran una mueca triste.

 _Después de todo, los gatos siempre regresaban a casa, y Kuroo siempre sería el hogar de Kemma._

* * *

 ** _Yyyyy aquí esta ¿Que les pareció? es algo corto, pero hasta ahora serán tres con distintas características de Kemma, al menos que alguien tenga una sugerencia y tal vez podría agregarlo, por ahora tengo: Solitario, Posesivo y Malcriado xD ¿Se les ocurre otra?_**

 ** _Saludos y Muchas gracias por leer_**

 ** _¿Review? :3_**


	2. 2 Posesivo

**Bueno, bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias por los reviews (Shia1642 y LeoriHNB), los follows *.* y los favs 3 estaba algo nerviosa por haber colocado a Kuroo algo inseguro, pero siento que cualquiera que tuviera a alguien tan independiente como Kemma se haría esa pregunta ¿no? xD**

 **Advertencias (¿Debo colocarlas de nuevo? xD por si acaso): Light Yaoi, Fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Lamentablemente), solo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Posesivo.**

 _—Kuroo es mío._

 _El mencionado ya estaba acostumbrado a que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su novio como si fuera algo que se decía normalmente, como un saludo, aunque aún no se acostumbraba al pequeño salto que daba su corazón cada vez que lo escuchaba._

 _La primera vez que Kemma lo dijo, Kuroo había quedado en shock durante todo el día, y es que el pequeño armador de Nekoma se lo había dicho a una chica que pretendía declarársele a Kuroo..._

—Kemma cree que es mi dueño —Le explicó a Tsukishima. Aún se encontraban en la cafetería, solo que Yamaguchi se les había unido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, la razón número dos de porque creo que Kemma es el más gato de los de Nekoma, es posesivo como el infierno.

Yamaguchi soltó una risita que hizo que los más altos lo observaran fijamente.

—¿Qué? en realidad no puedo culparlo —Exclamó sonrojándose un poco.

Tsukishima le dio una mirada asesina a su novio, quien se apresuró en explicarse.

—Vamos Tsuki, no me refiero a que me guste Kuroo senpai, pero no puedes negar que es un chico que llama la atención.

Kuroo le guiñó un ojo a Yamaguchi, que lo hizo sonrojarse aun más y obtuvo un chasquido de lengua de Tsuki.

—Espero que no llame demasiado _TU_ atención.

Sin que ninguno de los tres lo notara, Kemma frunció el seño mientras bebía de su cuarta malteada de vainilla, no le agradaba que estuvieran hablando de lo atractivo que era Kuroo.

—¡Por supuesto que no Tsuki! yo no veo a Kuroo sempai de esa manera, yo solo... tu...—el pobre Yamaguchi, bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, murmurando para sí mismo.

—¿Yo qué?—Preguntó enojado Tsukishima. Kuroo veía divertido el intercambio entre la pareja más joven, parecía que Kemma no era el único posesivo del grupo.

—Tu... —Yamaguchi suspiró y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos le respondió detrás de ellas—, tu eres el único que tiene mi atención.

—Más vale que sea así— Replicó ácidamente Tsukishima, sin embargo sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo color rosa y le dio una pequeña, mínima, sonrisa al castaño.

Sabiendo que Tsukishima no estaba realmente enojado con él, Yamaguchi siguió con su explicación.

—Kuroo sempai es alto, capitán del equipo de vóley y no es desagradable a la vista, si te gusta el tipo salvaje, estoy seguro que deben declarársele al menos una vez cada semana.

De nuevo, sin que nadie lo notara, Kemma, quien se había relajado luego de la declaración de Yamaguchi a Tsukishima, frunció el seño molesto.

Kuroo soltó una carcajada. Yamaguchi tenía razón.

—Así era, hasta que Kemma y yo comenzamos a salir oficialmente.

—¿Se detuvieron las confesiones?—Preguntó Yamaguchi.

De nuevo Kuroo rió.

—Kemma hizo que se detuvieran.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntaron los más jóvenes al mismo tiempo, ambos ansiosos de saber cómo evitar que su pareja recibiera confesiones.

—A la primera chica que intentó darme una carta, se la quitó de las manos, le dijo "Kuroo es mío" y le devolvió la carta antes de arrastrarme lejos de ella.

Los más jóvenes observaron al armador, quien seguía jugando con su PSP, ignorándolos.

—¡No!... ¿En serio hizo eso?—Preguntó el castaño, observando a Kemma con admiración.

Yamaguchi quería ser tan valiente como el armador de Nekoma, declarar su amor por Tsuki de una forma tan abierta.

—Sí—dijo Kuroo sonriendo hacia Kemma—, así lo ha hecho con todas las chicas que han intentado declararse desde entonces, mala suerte para ellas que siempre estoy con Kozume.

Al escuchar su nombre, el armador levantó la mirada para observar como Kuroo le daba una sonrisa tierna y cambiaba su vaso vacío de malteada por uno nuevo.

—¡Eres increíble Kemma sempai!—Exclamó Yamaguchi, haciendo que el armador lo viera.

Kemma se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Kuroo y antes de volver a su juego declaró simplemente:

—Kuroo es mío.

 _Y es que a Kuroo Tetsuro no le importaba que Kemma lo reclamara como suyo, en realidad le gustaba, y mucho._

 _Como es de saber popular, tú no eres dueño de un gato, si tienes suerte el gato te permite cuidarlo._

 _Y Kuroo se sentía afortunado de tener a Kemma a su lado._

* * *

 **Yyyy aquí tenemos la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado como el capitulo anterior, recuerden dejar sus comentarios, quejas (Constructivas por favor), sugerencias etc...**

 **Pd: Solo falta Mimado, al menos que alguien me sugiera otro aspecto de Kemma que crea hace que se parezca a un gato, ese será el ultimo. Aun estoy abierta a sugerencias...**

 **¡Saludos y un abrazo! :3**


	3. Mimado

**Bueno, aquí estoy con la ultima parte de este fic, gracias por haberlo seguido y espero que les guste el final.**

 **Nota: Lo que está en cursivas en _medio_ del texto es un recuerdo de Kuroo. **

* * *

**3\. Mimado.**

 _Para Kuroo Tetsuro no había nada más que prefiriera hacer que estar junto a su novio, incluso cuando este lo ignorara por culpa de un videojuego más veces de las que pudiera contar, pero cuando lograba tener toda la atención del armador todo valía la pena._

 _Y Kuroo ya sabía cómo obtenerla._

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la tercera razón?— Preguntó Yamaguchi.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, mmm... —Kuroo dudó por un momento antes de contestar, buscando el termino exacto—, es un consentido.

La joven pareja alzó sus cejas al mismo tiempo.

Kuroo hizo un gesto hacia Kemma, el armador de Nekoma se encontraba rodeado de cinco vasos vacíos de malteadas y tenía una sexta que estaba terminándose en ese momento, sin dejar de jugar.

—Eso es culpa tuya Kuroo, se las has dado sin que él las pida—Declaró el rubio.

—Sólo espera...

Los tres se quedaron viendo a Kemma, quien estaba demasiado concentrado en su videojuego para notar la mirada de los demás, Kemma intentó beber de su malteada nuevamente pero el vaso estaba vacío, frunció el seño y continuó jugando, a los pocos segundos hizo otro intento y esta vez se quejó.

—Kuroo —Llamó a su novio con reproche, pero aun no apartaba la vista de su PSP.

Kuroo pidió la otra malteada pero no la colocó frente al armador. Kemma volvió a intentar beber del vaso vacío, sus ojos se estrecharon y comenzó a golpear más fuerte los botones de su videojuego, su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente.

—¡Tetsuro!

Se quejó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte, con una voz nada agradable, asustando un poco a la joven pareja. Nunca habían visto que Kemma levantara su voz, el aura alrededor del armador les recordaba a Daichi cuando se enojaba con el equipo.

En esta ocasión, Kuroo hizo el intercambio de los vasos, y cuando Kemma volvió a tomar, su cuerpo se relajó completamente, incluso levantó la mirada y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Kuroo, quien no pudo evitar regresársela.

—Créanme cuando les digo que no quieren verlo cuando levanta la mirada del PSP.

—Aún creo que es tu culpa, lo has acostumbrado —Tsukishima declaró luego de ver la extraña escena.

—De acuerdo, tal vez he ayudado a eso, pero él era así antes de que lo consintiera... Recuerdo la primera vez que nos reunimos en su casa luego de habernos confesado...

Las mejillas de Kuroo se sonrojaron un poco mientras recordaba.

 _Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Kuroo tuvo el valor, gracias a su buen amigo Bokuto, de confesar sus sentimientos al armador de Nekoma, había sido raro e incómodo como el inferno, pensó que moría mientras esperaba que Kemma le respondiera, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a salirse por sus oídos, pero cuando Kemma lo aceptó, Kuroo se sintió como si hubiera ganado las nacionales de vóley._

 _Ahora estaban en casa de Kemma, en su habitación y Kuroo se sentía nervioso por primera vez, alrededor de Kemma, pero sus nervios desaparecieron y se convirtieron en decepción cuando luego de una hora, Kemma seguía jugando con su videojuego, ignorando a Kuroo, como si no fueran algo más que amigos ¿no se suponía que las cosas tenían que ser diferentes ahora que eran una pareja?_

 _Malhumorado por ser ignorado como siempre, Kuroo se recostó de la pared, cruzando sus piernas sobre la cama de Kemma, sacó sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música mientras hablaba con Bokuto por mensajes._

 _No pasaron más de veinte minutos antes de que Kuroo sintiera que Kemma se movía en su dirección, el armador se coló entre las piernas de Kuroo y se sentó en su regazo, la espalda del más pequeño contra el pecho del pelinegro._

 _—¡Kemma!— Exclamó sorprendido. Su teléfono celular terminó en el suelo debido a los movimientos que hizo involuntariamente.—, yo, tu ¿pero...qué?_

 _El mencionado solo se acurrucó entre los brazos de Kuroo, y siguió jugando. Por varios minutos Kuroo solo pudo abrir y cerrar su boca, balbuceando el nombre de Kemma, mirándolo con sorpresa._

 _Al final Kuroo suspiró derrotado y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su novio, acercándolo aun más, concentrado en lo bien que se sentía tener a Kemma a tan cerca, enterró su nariz en el cabello recién lavado del armador y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Toda su atención en el pequeño cuerpo sobre él, dejando pequeños besos en el cuello del armador, quien de vez en cuando inclinaba el cuello para darle más espacio; terminó colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Kemma, viéndolo jugar._

 _De repente, Kemma se giró y le dio su primer beso, y no fue uno pequeño, fue del tipo de beso que te roba el aliento y te hace suspirar de felicidad, el primero que Kemma le daba sin que tuviera que pedírselo, la lengua de Kemma exigió entrada en su boca y Kuroo sólo pudo rendirse y dejar que su novio lo besara como quisiera, el armador se separó luego de varios minutos, con la respiración agitada, Kemma le dio una sonrisa pequeña… y volvió a jugar con su PSP, aun en el regazo de Kuroo._

 _Fue la primera vez que Kuroo se dio cuenta de que Kemma podría ignorarlo a él pero Kuroo no podría ignorar a Kemma, su armador no se lo permitiría._

—Dime que no es un gato mimado— Exclamó el capitán de Nekoma a Tsukishima—, eso fue antes de que yo pudiera consentirlo.

—Mmmm...

El rubio se quedó sin respuesta.

—Pero a ti no te importa —Declaró Yamaguchi con admiración reflejada en sus ojos, mientras observaba a los miembros de Nekoma con una enorme sonrisa.

—En absoluto.

 _Kuroo sabía que su novio era un gato consentido y que en parte era su responsabilidad, pero el amaba a Kemma, con sus peculiaridades y rarezas, Kemma era su gato y nada podía hacer a Kuroo tan feliz como aquellos gestos que su gato hacía sólo para él._

* * *

 _ **Yyyy con esto acaba el fic de "Mi gato" espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice mientras escribía xD simplemente AMO el KuroKen 3 3**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 ** _PD: Si les gustó recuerden dejar su opinión, y si no les gustó también xD Sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer como escritora ;3_**


	4. Distraido (Extra)

**Lo sé, lo sé, dije que el anterior iba a ser el ultimo, pero alguien me dijo que quería mas y bueno, puse mi cerebro a trabajar (ya que en realidad yo también quería) y salió este xD (Que SI será el ultimo)**

 **Para: Kazumi Andy!** **ya que me apoyaste desde que comenzó este fic, espero que te guste.**

 **Advertencias: Me salió mucho mas meloso de lo que pensé xD Es un poco diferente de los anteriores, ya que no es Kuroo solamente el que opina sobre Kemma, pero espero que lo disfruten igual.**

* * *

 **4\. ¿Distraído o muy concentrado?**

Los chicos estaban caminando a la estación del metro para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, la cafetería donde habían estado estaba en un punto medio entre sus hogares, de manera que ninguno tardaría demasiado en llegar a casa, Kemma caminaba sin dejar de jugar, seguía a los demás por instinto, con Kuroo haciendo que se detuviera antes de cruzar la calle o cuando había que girar en una esquina.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿No tienes otra razón por la que creas que Kemma sempai es un gato? —Preguntó Yamaguchi.

—Mmm... No lo sé, creo que ya no hay más —Dijo Kuroo, tratando de pensar en otra razón.

—Creo que puedo pensar en una —Agregó Tsukishima para sorpresa de los otros dos.

—¿Tú Tsuki? —Yamaguchi preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa? —Kuroo lo observó intrigado y feliz de que el rubio pensara lo mismo que él.

—Es un distraído o mejor dicho es fácil desviar su atención, al menos fuera de la cancha de voley.

—¿¡Aah!?

—Miren allá —Tsuki les señaló hacia atrás de ellos.

Kemma, quien estaba hacía unos segundos a un lado de Kuroo mientras esperaban paso en el semáforo, ahora se encontraba frente a una tienda de videojuegos, el PSP estaba a punto de caer de sus manos, completamente olvidado, mientras veía como un nuevo juego para el PlayStation 3 era anunciado en unas pantallas gigantes. Sus ojos brillaban como si fuera un niño pequeño en navidad.

—¡Oi! ¡Kemma! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso! ¡Podrías perderte! —Kuroo lo regañó mientras se acercaba al armador de Nekoma, quien no apartaba la vista de las enormes pantallas de la tienda.

—Tetsuro, mira —La voz de Kemma era suave y tan soñadora que hizo que el corazón del pelinegro diera un salto, el enojo desapareciendo totalmente al ver a su novio con ojos tan brillantes.

—¿No tenias ese juego ya? —Le preguntó soltando un suspiro resignado.

Habían muy pocas cosas que hacían que Kemma se pusiera así y Kuroo amaba esos momentos en donde el armador le mostraba esa expresión. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi veían la escena, el rubio con una sonrisa burlona mientras el pecoso tenía una sonrisa tierna.

—Este no —Replicó de inmediato—, yo tengo la segunda parte, este es la tercera.

—Aahh...

Kemma se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso veía a Kuroo y luego a la tienda. Una y otra y otra vez.

—¿No vas a comprarlo? —Le cuestionó el capitán sorprendido.

—Bueno, yo... —Era muy extraño que el pequeño chico dudara sobre un videojuego, mas sobre uno que tan obviamente quería.

—¿Que sucede Kozume? —El brillo en los ojos del armador aumentó al escuchar su nombre de los labios del capitán, desvío su atención hacia el más alto.

Y todo desapareció, el corazón de Kemma dio un pequeño salto, como cada vez que fijaba toda su atención en Kuroo, el capitán lo veía con ojos algo preocupados, pero una sonrisa tierna se dibujaba en sus labios, esa sonrisa que era solo para él que calentaba todo su cuerpo; el armador tomó su decisión entonces.

—Vayamos a casa —Dijo tranquilamente, girando lejos de la tienda y de aquel juego que tanto quería. Regresó su atención al PSP.

—Kemma... ¿Por qué? Obviamente lo quieres...

—No lo quiero.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—... que no.

Los de Karasuno estuvieron todo el camino hacia la estación escuchando la discusión de los Nekos, solo se detuvieron para despedirse de ellos y es que no importó cuantas veces Kuroo le preguntó por qué no compró el juego, Kemma no le respondió.

—¿En serio crees que Kemma sempai es un distraído, Tsuki?

—La verdad no estoy muy seguro —Tsuki se había dado cuenta del cambio en el armador cuando Kuroo lo llamó por su nombre —, o es muy distraído o muy concentrado.

—¿A qué te refieres Tsuki?

—Ya lo veremos —Le respondió misteriosamente al pecoso.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo, el rubio pasó un brazo por los hombros del más bajo, callándolo de inmediato. El viaje en tren fue en silencio, con ambos chicos sonrojados y felices.

 ** _Dos días después..._**

Kuroo seguía sin entender la extraña actuación de su novio aquel día, era obvio que quería aquel videojuego y por alguna razón que aún no sabía, el armador se contuvo, Kuroo le había ofrecido dinero si lo necesitaba, tenia de sobra, pero Kemma no aceptó e incluso llegó a gritarle que lo dejara así, el pelinegro se sintió mal por hacerlo enojar. No volvió a preguntar.

Y ahora estaba aquí, esperando a Kemma en medio de un parque, el lugar donde se había confesado a Kemma para un picnic de celebración, estaban cumpliendo 9 meses de relación y Kuroo había ido a comprarle aquel videojuego, sabía que fuera por la razón que fuera, el otro estaría feliz de tenerlo, o al menos eso esperaba Kuroo. Rogaba no estar cometiendo un error.

—¡Kozume! —Gritó hacia su novio cuando lo vio llegar.

Kemma lo vio y fue en su dirección; Kuroo ya tenia una manta extendida debajo de la sombra de un árbol con vistas a una laguna; el armador le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, no era la primera vez que tenían un picnic en ese lugar, era su costumbre ir allá y sentarse bajo ese árbol, mientras Kemma jugaba con su videojuego sentado entre las piernas de Kuroo o tal vez, Kuroo recostado en el regazo de Kemma, mientras Kemma jugaba a sus videojuegos por supuesto.

Los chicos de Nekoma disfrutaron de la agradable brisa de aquel lugar tan especial para ellos, una ligera conversación y de la comida y postres que habían llevado para compartir, habían decidido intercambiar sus regalos durante la puesta del sol, el cual era el momento en el que Kuroo se le declaró a Kemma, para sorpresa de Kuroo, Kemma no sacó su PSP en ningún momento.

Cuando llegó el momento, ambos gatos se pusieron nerviosos, Kuroo temía molestar a Kemma y el armador estaba arrepentido de haberle gritado al pelinegro, pero ahora Kuroo podría entenderlo o eso esperaba Kemma.

—Kozume... toma.

—Tetsuro...—Susurró.

Ambos ofrecieron el paquete al otro, con sus mejillas rosadas y observando al otro con amor y algo de vergüenza; intercambiaron y Kemma sonrió al tomar su regalo, estaba seguro de qué era, sabía que Kuroo le daría un videojuego pero se sorprendió al ver el mismo de hacía dos días, aquel por el que habían discutido.

—Tetsuro —Exclamó sorprendido.

Kemma levantó la vista para observar a su novio y agradecerle completamente conmovido, pero el rostro de Kuroo lo dejó mudo, sus ojos fijos en la caja que tenía en sus manos, parecía que no respiraba.

Kuroo no podía creerlo, su respiración quedó atrapada en su pecho, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Kozume... tu...

El regalo eran dos cadenas de plata que tenían un dije de dos gatos juntos, sus siluetas juntas formaban un corazón, un gato tenía una T y el otro una K, era algo costoso, Kuroo sabía que tenía que serlo.

Y de pronto Kuroo lo entendió, la razón por la que Kemma no había comprado el videojuego, fue para poder comprar la cadena. Tomó uno de los gatos, el que tenía la K, y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al observar a Kemma, una sonrisa enorme formándose en su rostro.

—Kozume — Kuroo lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo besó, una y otra vez, susurrando su nombre, dándole las gracias y diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería mientras besaba todo su rostro.

—Tetsuro, basta —Se quejaba el armador, completamente rojo pero sonreía ampliamente y no hacia un esfuerzo real por alejarlo.

Cuando finalmente Kuroo lo dejó libre, el pelinegro le colocó el gato con la letra T a Kemma y terminó tumbando al armador sobre la manta para besarlo nuevamente, el sol ya se había ocultado y pocas personas estaban a su alrededor. Sus dijes se unieron con un clic, estaban magnetizados, Kuroo sonrió sobre Kemma.

—Fue por estos que no compraste el videojuego, ¿no?

Kemma desvió su mirada pero asintió.

—Tú eres el único que puede distraerme de mis videojuegos Tetsuro—Kemma clavó sus ojos en el pelinegro—, tú Kuroo Tetsuro eres mi más grande distracción.

Tsukishima estaba con Yamaguchi, ambos viendo una película en casa del pecoso, cuando el rubio recibió un mensaje de Kuroo, una foto en realidad, en ella estaban los dos miembros de Nekoma, Kuroo sonriendo ampliamente mientras señalaba su dije, y Kemma en cambio lucia avergonzado, no miraba a la cámara pero mostraba el dije de gato con la inicial del nombre de Kuroo. Abajo de la imagen, Kuroo le explicaba que Kemma los había comprado para ellos.

—Lo sabía —Exclamó el rubio.

—¿Que sabías Tsuki? —Preguntó el pecoso sorprendido a lo que de rubio le mostró lo que le había enviado en capitán de Nekoma

—Kemma no es distraído en realidad, sólo se concentra en lo que le importa de verdad y por alguna razón su concentración está en Kuroo.

 _Porque para Kemma, habían pocas cosas que atrajeran su atención, los videojuegos, el voley, sus compañeros de equipo... pero sobretodo eso se encontraba alguien, su mejor amigo, su capitán, su gato: Kuroo Tetsuro._

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, ahora si me despido de este par (En este Fic) ya que planeo que salgan en otro que haré con los demás equipos... Muchas gracias a tod s los que leyeron esto, espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Un Saludo! :3**


End file.
